Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to digital media and more specifically to displaying advertisements with rich media content.
A user can perform a text search for content using a search engine. When the search is matched to text content, the results are displayed on a web page. The search results are typically static. For example, if a user was searching for certain web pages, the web pages and URLs would be listed on the page and do not change.
Advertisements related to the content may then be placed in certain sections of the page. Because the content on the page is static, the advertisements are matched to the search once. The placement of the advertisement on the page may be optimized, such as placing the advertisements at the beginning of the results. However, because the content on the web page is static, there is no need to match the advertisements to content that changes over a period of time. It is assumed that once the search is finished, the content remains the same.